


Google Translate

by Maxifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyone here is an OC, French Man, French man is vsco, Gay, Just Boys being dudes, Language Barrier, M/M, Original Character(s), Punk Man and his Punk Child, gibberish, google translate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxifer/pseuds/Maxifer
Summary: Amadour is a ginger male fresh from France, currently in his junior year of high school. Let it be known that he is not straight, a limp noodle this one. Amadour does not understand or know a lick of English, come watch as he struggles through life and the shit fest he gets to go through.Chris is a shy (secret gremlin) who sits next to Amadour in two of his classes. Chris doesn't understand French nor speaks it. Watch him also struggle through life and the shitty things it throws at him.Basically, I'm just going to make these boys incredibly sad and depressed. You can thank my friend for convincing me to post this somewhere.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 1





	Google Translate

Amadour was in his junior year of high school, fresh from France. See this wouldn’t be such a big deal if he knew any fucking English at all. He genuinely loved his parents, but goddamnit, he wished they were just a little less spontaneous. Amadour confusedly wandered down the halls of his new high school looking for his first-period class. He squinted at his schedule and internally groaned. While on top of being in a school he’s never been in, with everyone else speaking what sounds like absolute gibberish, he had forgotten his glasses. Although, he doubted it would have mattered if he had his glasses or not as it was most likely also written in confusing gibberish. He saw a woman, he assumed to be a teacher (or at least maybe a friendly student).

“Bonjour, je suis une nouvelle étudiante transféré de France, je suis incroyablement perdue et je voudrais de l’aide. S’il vous plaît.” 

The woman stood confused and Amadour face palmed internally and gave a weak smile, course she wouldn’t understand you, idiot. He just awkwardly handed her his schedule. Finally getting that he was most likely lost, she gestured for him to follow and she stalked down the hall. Amadour, without much effort of his long legs, caught up easily.

“Ehs ana ecxang, elph imh.” The woman said to a very short androgynous person.

He observed the persons shy shuffling with his blurry vision. The short one (as this person had been dubbed in Amadour’s head) was mumbling very softly towards the woman. This person looked slightly upset as the woman gave Amadour’s schedule to the short one, and gently nudged Amadour towards the short one and walked away. 

“Mie naem sis Chris,” said Chris, pointing to themselves. 

Amadour pointed, “Chris?” 

He nodded (Amadour assumed he was male as that was a more masculine name), and started down the hall. They reached a classroom and went in. Chris immediately went to talk to the teacher, leaving Amadour to awkwardly loom over Chris, and then to be quickly dragged to two empty seats. Chris sat down with a dull thump. The bell rang and the lesson began. Halfway through whatever the hell the teacher was saying, Amadour tapped Chirs’s shoulder (who jumped and flinched) and slid him a note. Amadour once again came to the realization that no one would understand french, reached for the note in Chris’s fingers, who flinched harshly at his fast-moving hand. Amadour cursed at himself in his head for once again spooking Chris and gestures for the note in his hand. 

Chris awkwardly hands the note back, embarrassed for flinching. Amadour gave him a patient smile. Once the note was back in his hands he drew a crude bookshelf with a question mark accompanying it. He handed it back. Chris squinted at what Amadour had drawn. Was that a box? He squinted some more. Oh, was it a shelf? Chris was not understanding what he was asking, so he drew his own question mark. He passed it back. Amadour groaned, he’ll have to wander around lost. He could hear Chris shuffling uncomfortably and looked over, god, he wished he had at least brought his contacts. Everything was a blurry hell. He aimed another counseling smile and turned his head back to the board. 

With some difficulty after his second period, Amadour made his way into the cafeteria alone. Chris had mysteriously disappeared after their second period ended. He quickly got the school’s lunch and ran. Amadour had come to learn he forgot many things this morning including his lunch. Now, off to find the library and hopefully learn some English (more like squint at some books). 

Once lunch had ended, Chris magically appeared and led him to his next class before leaving once again. Before Chris left, Amadour tired to think of something to say to him but could come up with nothing. The language barrier was a tall blockade that not even his long legs could hurtle. 

***

The next day, Amadour strutted into his class smiling brightly and plopped down next to Chris. Amadour proudly presented his phone to Chirs, which was opened to google translate. Amadour was having a good morning, he came up with a way to speak to Chris (and others) and write at school. He also would proudly admit that he had remembered his contacts this morning. Meaning, hey he can see now. He could also see how attractive Chris actually was when he didn’t look like a blurry blob. Chris had a mole above the left side of his mouth, this was accompanied by two other moles under the right side of his lips and a little, prominent scar on his bottom lip to the left, opposite to the moles. Chris had longer eyelashes than most, accompanied with large eyes and an overall soft, almost feminine look to him.

In Amadour’s eyes, the male next to him was adorable, and that’s exactly what he told him while thrusting his phone into Chris’s face.

‘You are adorable.’ were Amadour’s first words to Chris. Amadour couldn’t be prouder of himself. Chris promptly went red upon reading, Amadour smiled gently at him. Chris turned away, but he could still see his ears which were cherry red. Amadour was very satisfied with this whole interaction. Racking his brain for actual conversation starters, and not just trying to flirt, Amadour decided to ask what his favorite pastry was. Amadour gently tapped his shoulder and gently nudged his phone towards Chris. (Chris had also responded negatively towards getting tapped on his shoulder; Amadour was starting to get concerned.)

‘Bear Claws.’ was the response. Did he mean actual bear claws? Amadour looked at him like he was crazy.

‘What are Bear Claws?’

Chris could not believe the man sitting next to him. He’s never heard of bear claws? Was he crazy? He could not believe this infernal man. 

‘You seriously don’t know what bear claws are??’

‘No???’  
Chris was outraged. ‘You poor child of no class. Bear Claws are a danish like pastry, it’s shaped like a bear claw, sometimes it has almonds.’ 

‘Sounds good,’ Amadour replied seeing Chris come out of his shell, even a little bit was delightful.

Chris’s mouth quirked in a way that suggested a smile. ‘Are you-’ The bell rang. Chris deleted his message and the shell was back. Amadour tried to grab him. Wanting to talk for a little longer, or spend lunch together. But Chris had already disappeared into the sea of students.

Chris was tired and was dreading the end of the day. Chris weaved between students, bless his small stature. Chris made it out on the courtyard. The sky was gray and damp, rain clouds promised. Out on the courtyard of the school, there were few students. Most spent their lunch inside the cafeteria. Groups of the unsavory type leaned against the school's worn brick walls. They were unfriendly looking, but in reality, they were some of the kindest people you could get to know, they were close friends with Chris. He was looking for the lone black-haired girl sitting at the red tables. He approached. 

The girl perked up, “Chris!” Chris allowed himself to give a small smile. He shivered and let out a foggy breath. “Hey Val, what’s up?” Val was a half Asian girl with long hair in a braid and brown eyes. Her right hand was missing. She didn’t have some angsty past behind her missing hand, she was simply born without it. 

She wrinkled her round potato nose, “Bah. Math, the teacher’s creepy and you know I’m legally impaired in math.”

“You are legally impaired?”

“Correct, but that’s whatever, what's been going on with you my dude?”

“There’s this French dude that sits next to me in history and across from me in science….he called me cute through google translate.”

Val lit up with her signature shit-eating grin. “I ship it, when's the wedding?” Chris lit up as red as a red bell pepper and slapped her arm hard. 

“Owwwww, you asssssssss.” she whined. When in reality, Chris’s slap hurt as much as getting a cloud thrown at you. For those who don’t know you cannot throw a cloud. 

“How’s the home life my homie?”

“Never say the word homie again.”

“But home bro, my homie, home fry.”

“No. No. Stop, your terrible.” 

“I’m terrible-ly awesome my homie french fry.”

Chris groaned, “I’m literally going to kill you, then feed your body chunks to my dad.”

“Ew, feed me to your new lover instead please.”

Chris kicked Val, “Stoooop, your an ass.”

“Fine, fine, but seriously, how’s home?” 

Chris’s smile melted off his face like butter. He seemed smaller, sadder. “It’s fine, I’m fine, it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Val’s face went hard, serious, set in stone. “No, it’s not. It will never be okay, or fine. Please show me your arms?” 

Chris shrank back, pulling away. 

“Chris please…” 

“Fine” He grumbled. Chris rolled up his sleeves. His arms were a hot mess. There were old ‘scrapes’ on their way to being healed completely and old sickly green bruises.

“He’s…..been out of the house a lot more lately. So...nothing’s so bad. I’ve had time to heal, and I’ve been feeling happier lately too.”

Val gave a little smile, “That’s good, I’m glad,” Val pointed to some unchecked and unnoticed fresh ‘scrapes’, “But please, please, try to find something to do when you feel like that.” 

Chris nodded, “I’ll try.”

Val gave a tiny smile, “And that’s perfect, keep trying, I love you, Chris.”

Chris gave a weak smile, “Love you too.”

Val cleared her throat, and stood up, “Now, on to a lot lighter note, lead me to your husband, as your not official sister, I must approve of him first.” Chris punched her arm, his face redder than a cherry slushy.

“He’s not my husband you fuck.”

“I literally don’t believe that your face is burning dude.” Still red Chris pushed Val’s face away with a loud ‘SHHHHH’. And ventured off to find the ginger-haired and freckled french man (Sadly they didn’t find the french man).

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my friend who helped me make these boys, he actually has drawn them on multiple accounts, but Idk if he's posted pics of the boys. I think he's posted a drawing of Amadour on his insta? I can't remember. I think he was planning on making a webcomic of the boys once I posted the first chap?? I am unsure.
> 
> My Friends Tumblr: https://finn-sporknife.tumblr.com/ or just, finn-sporknife
> 
> My Friends Insta: finn_sporknife
> 
> You can find me, the person whomst wrote this on tumblr and Instagram, to be honest, tho I made my Tumblr several years ago then never used it. I only recently found it again.
> 
> My Tumblr: https://dominantegg.tumblr.com/ or dominantegg
> 
> My insta: crackhead_number_1


End file.
